


Impacto

by redwitch (crimsonwitch)



Series: Burn in hell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Incest, RPG, Twincest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/pseuds/redwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecília precisava da inércia e Anne precisava do impacto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impacto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiseong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/gifts).



> Fic escrita para o desafio da comunidade 15brigadeiros.dreamwidth.org  
> Tema: Raio | Item: Impacto.
> 
> Presente pra Luna porque, afinal, ela também é a responsável por esse ship lindo e maravilhoso <3

Cecília Burnell sempre foi o impacto. A força que estava constantemente se chocando contra tudo ao seu redor, com a fúria e a intensidade o suficiente para destruir. Era isso que ela sabia fazer de melhor, afinal, destruir a tudo e a todos, sem jamais se desculpar por todas as coisas quebradas ou os cacos deixados no chão. Ela era o furação que destrói cidades inteiras e tira vidas enquanto permanece implacável e indiferente ao sofrimento alheio, uma força que te atrai para o seu centro sem que você tenha força ou vontade para resistir.

Cecília era a vida, era um sol com suas milhares de explosões por segundo, sempre estendendo sua luz para todos os cantos da galáxia até que nada ― absolutamente nada ― ficasse intocado pela sua luminosidade. E, ah, Cecília brilhava! Brilhava de maneira tão excessiva que cegava a todos que passassem tempo demais tentando fita-la. Cegava a todos que tentassem se aproximar ― todos menos Anne.

O seu fogo sempre foi forte demais para controlar. Ele a consumia por inteiro e, quando menos se esperava, fazia com que ela ressurgisse das cinzas, como uma fênix. Nova e pronta para queimar novamente, sempre se reinventando em algo melhor e procurando coisas novas para tocar e destruir com seus dedos de fogo.

Um dia, talvez, ela se consumiria por completo até que não restasse nada de si. Mas então, se esse dia chegasse, ela teria destruído ao mundo inteiro no processo, com o impacto de milhares de bombas nucleares sendo atiradas na terra.

Ela era destrutiva, sempre fora e Anne sempre soube disso.  
Anne sempre _precisou_ disso.

Porque Anne era a indiferença. Eram os milhares de cigarros fumados e a constante expressão de tédio. Era as tardes gastas em uma sala vazia qualquer, sozinha com os seus pensamentos e o seu desprezo constante contra o mundo. Era a inércia, a força que jamais se dava o trabalho de agir, que jamais tinha sentido ou propósito. Que jamais sentia e jamais queimava. Anne era o vazio e o vácuo, a escuridão do espaço que engolia todos ao seu redor ― todos menos Cecília.

Mas ela não precisava de sentido, ela não precisava de matéria, porque o seu sentido ― a sua vida ― era Cecília, assim como ela era a de Cecília. E elas estavam conectadas uma à outra em um nível que ultrapassava qualquer explicação racional e se complementavam de forma tão harmônica, tão perfeita, que sequer conseguiam viver separadas.

Jamais conseguiriam.

Precisavam uma da outra em todos os momentos de sua existência.  
Cecília precisava da inércia e Anne precisava do impacto.

E juntas elas dominariam o mundo, pois não haveria nada que elas não pudessem tocar. Ou destruir.

 


End file.
